1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for determining the amount of splash water, to which a brake pad is subjected on a wet roadway and to a usage of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important for brake pads that they exhibit stable frictional values, even in wet conditions. Water in the form of spray water basically has a negative effect on the frictional values of a brake pad. It has transpired that with unfavourable constructions of the vehicle and/or brakes, the braking distance of a vehicle in winter can increase by a factor of up to 2 under the influence not only of water but also of road salt. This is of crucial significance for the safety of traffic. Furthermore, the comfort performance and the corrosion of the vehicle are negatively influenced by an unnecessarily high supply of sprayed water.